Dua Hal tentang Mereka
by zephyrus 123
Summary: HM: AWL/ Dua hal tentang mereka: satu untuk pertanyaan yang mengembara dan satu untuk jawaban yang kehilangan arah./ HughxLily (Jack's daughter).


**Disclaimer: Natsume dan Marvelous Interactive Inc.**

**Author: zephyrus 123**

**.:Dua Hal tentang Mereka:.**

Hugh dan lari, dua hal yang tidak dapat dilepaskan. Hujan, panas, mendung, salju, tidak menjadi halangan. Ia akan terus berlari. Hingga di satu waktu, ia merasa lelah.

Hugh menggeleng tegas. Tidak ada kata lelah, batinnya bergejolak. Ia telah melupakan itu.

Lari. Lari. Lari.

Kakinya sakit. Sangat sakit. Namun tidak seberapa dengan yang ditanggung hatinya. Ingin rasanya berteriak untuk menyamarkan anomali perasaan—sungguh, jika menyamarkan tidak sesulit ini, ia ingin benar-benar menghilangkan perasaan—aneh itu.

Batu yang menyembul dari tanah berhasil menghentikan pergerakan. Anggota tubuhnya tidak ingin melihat ia terus berlari dengan jiwa sungkawa. Bukan Hugh yang mereka kenal.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Hugh?"

Suara cemas, dari seorang pria yang telah dikenal sejak ia belum mengetahui rasa sakit. Jack.

Tubuh terjerembabnya berbalik. Belum ada keinginan untuk bangkit. Langit luas keemasan membentang angkuh yang pertama terlihat sebelum fokus matanya berpindah pada pria paruh baya itu.

Ia melihat iris kecokelatan Jack. Lama. Hugh baru tahu, gadis yang ia sukai memiliki manik yang sama bercahayanya dengan milik sang ayah, Jack.

Semua seperti tersedot. Waktu berputar mundur saat segalanya masih terlukis indah.

**.:123:.**

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Lily?" tanya Hugh cemas, namun tidak dapat menghentikan tawanya. Terdengar begitu mengejek di telinga pemilik nama.

"Kau sama sekali tidak membantuku!" Gadis yang sempurna mewarisi wajah porselen ibunya, Celia, berdecak kesal.

Wajar saja, perempuan mana yang tidak teriritasi jika momen memalukannya dilihat oleh pria yang dikenal dekat. Hanya dengan sebatang akar yang menyembul dapat mengubah hari terindahnya menjadi sesuram mendung.

"Kau bukan pelari. Tidak aneh terjatuh." Masih tertawa.

"Jika aku tidak berlari, kau akan meninggalkanku, Hugh!" Masih teriritasi.

Hugh mendesah pelan. Ia mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Lily yang telah mengubah posisinya menjadi lebih enak dipandang. Sesekali gadis itu menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya.

"Kau tidak pernah memintaku untuk berjalan."

"Kau tidak akan bisa berjalan," responsnya, kali ini dengan suara datar. "...Kau pelari."

Hugh memandang wajah berhias debu itu. Walaupun dibalut partikel kotor, ia masih dapat menangkap pesona alam dari wajahnya. Lily sempurna mendapatkan pengaruh dari ayah seorang petani dan ibu seorang pecinta alam. Keduanya menyatu, membentuk Lily sebagai karya yang tercipta indah.

Begitu indah.

"K-kenapa melihatku begitu?"

Wajah Lily merona. Kali ini, sifat ibunya yang mengalir deras.

Hugh mengalihkan pandangan pada air terjun di depan. Jelas ia dapat merasakan jantungnya memompa cepat. Bahkan lari keliling desa tidak akan menciptakan detakan sebrutal itu.

"Baru kali ini kau mengakuiku sebagai pelari," ujar Hugh sambil berusaha menyembunyikan jantungnya yang berteriak kencang.

"Walaupun aku terus bertahan menganggapmu sebagai pemuda desa biasa, kau tidak pernah membantuku untuk mempertahankan anggapan itu. Aku pikir, kau memang lebih senang disebut pelari."

Hugh menggeleng. "Aku sama sekali tidak senang." Ia menarik napas singkat. "Mereka bisa saja mengakuiku sebagai atlet pelari, tapi mereka tidak tahu aku membenci pengakuan itu."

Lily mengerutkan kening. Satu fakta yang harus ia catat tentang Hugh.

Awalnya pria itu terdengar seperti sedang bercanda di telinganya (karena ia masih berbicara dengan selingan tawa), namun ia tahu Hugh memiliki sifat ekstrover; sesedih apapun, ia akan tetap menjadi si Periang Hugh. Mungkin selama hidupnya, tidak akan ada raut sedih yang mengunjungi kehidupannya.

"Maaf, aku baru tahu itu..."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Hening. Begitu canggung dan renggang. Mereka seperti tidak saling mengenal ketika diam. Karena itu, Hugh tidak pernah menyukai suasana geming yang menari di antara mereka.

"Aku dilahirkan untuk dibentuk. Orangtuaku, terutama Ayah, menanamkan idealismenya kepadaku. Aku harus menjadi sepertinya. Pelari." Ia memandang Lily. Lama. Binar kecokelatan yang terkurung di iris biru kelamnya membuatnya takjub. Mata itu, mengingatkan pada tanah tempatnya berlari. "Bersyukurlah kau dapat memilih mimpimu, Lily."

"Kenapa kau tidak sedih?"

"Kalau itu kulakukan, aku akan menjadi pemurung di tiap waktu yang kupunya. Aku juga ingin menikmati hidup, walaupun aku tidak menyukai profesiku," gumamnya, dengan segaris lengkungan menghiasi wajah.

"Kau benar-benar aneh."

Hugh bangkit. Kedua tangan menepuk-nepuk celananya. "Itu tandanya kau benar-benar mengenalku." Kepalanya menengadah kemudian. Cahaya matahari sore sedang terjebak dalam rangkulan awan kelam. "Pulang?" Ia mengulurkan tangannya.

Lily tidak langsung menerima uluran itu. Ia tahu ada yang salah dengan kakinya, namun tidak ingin dikatakan.

Hugh cukup ahli menangkap ekspresi Lily. "Ah, aku hampir lupa. Orang awam sepertimu pasti tidak bisa berdiri sekarang."

"Aku bisa!"

Lily menerima uluran tangan Hugh. Ia merasa angin menari anggun ketika pria itu menariknya pelan. Di sela impresi itulah, kakinya meradang. Ternyata benar, terkilir. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa berdiri dengan tatih.

"Usaha yang bagus. Selanjutnya, apa kau juga bisa berjalan—ah, bukan, berlari?" tanya Hugh menggodanya.

"Kali ini kau harus berjalan, Hugh!"

"Tadi kau bilang aku tidak bisa berjalan."

"Hugh!"

Hugh tertawa lepas sebelum membantunya berjalan. Sangat lama. Ya, pergerakan mereka begitu lama baginya yang seorang pelari. Namun ia berharap, waktu benar-benar bergerak lamban sekarang; mengiringi langkah tiada ujung.

Belum ada beberapa jejak yang tercetak, awan menumpahkan bulir-bulir air. Bukan masalah bagi Hugh untuk menyatu dengan hujan—bahkan ia lupa kapan terakhir kali berlari mencari peneduh terdekat.

Pelan. Pelan. Pelan. Cepat. Deras.

Lily merengut. Cepat sekali hujan turun.

Ketika matanya kembali tertuju pada Hugh, pria pemilik rambut pirang kecokelatan itu membungkuk membelakanginya. Memberikan punggungnya untuk satu pertolongan.

"Ayolah, aku tahu kau kuat seperti ayahmu. Tapi aku lebih tahu kau tidak menyukai lembap," ucapnya meyakinkan ketika Lily tidak merespons aksinya.

Lily tersenyum. Tidak dapat dipungkiri, Hugh selalu bersikap manis walaupun sering membuatnya kesal. Tidak mengapa, _toh_, ia benar-benar mengenal Hugh sejak tingginya belum melewati pinggang pria itu.

Dibaluri cair, ia berlari bersama genangan kotor. Air yang bernyanyi kencang turut menyelingi dua kaki tertempa itu. Lily menahan napas. Rasanya seperti menari bersama angin dingin.

Hugh dua puluh empat tahun. Lily tujuh belas tahun. Semua masih terlihat indah saat itu.

**.:123:.**

"—Hugh? Kau mendengarku?"

Jack mengambil kendali. Perhatian Hugh terpecah ketika ayah Lily itu mengibas-ibaskan tangannya.

Ia mengangguk pelan. "Aku baik-baik saja," ujarnya sambil tersenyum tipis. "Langit sore ini cerah, bukan...?"

"Begitulah. Aku sudah dapat merasakan aroma jamur sekarang." Jack terkekeh pelan. Tangannya mengulur pada pria beriris langit kelam itu.

Hugh melihat tangan yang penuh guratan pengalamannya; bimbang antara menerima atau tidak. Teringat ketika pertama kali ia terjatuh, ayahnya masih mengulurkan tangan padanya. Seandainya yang berdiri sekarang adalah ayahnya, mungkin ia akan memaafkan atas semua mimpi yang telah lama lenyap.

"Terima kasih, Jack. Biarkan aku begini. Jika aku berdiri, aku akan berlari... lagi."

Jack menarik tangannya lalu mengangguk paham. Ia mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Hugh, mencari posisi senyaman mungkin untuk tulang rentanya.

"Apa Lily mengatakannya?" Suara Jack mengalun rendah. Walaupun begitu, sempurna memasuki pendengaran.

"Ya, siang tadi, saat kupikir semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Dia sudah mengagumimu sejak lama." Hugh dapat mendengar Jack mendesah pelan. Pandangan rabunnya menatap jauh ke buku-buku awan. "Lily memang tidak pernah bilang, tapi aku tahu dia selalu berusaha mengejarmu. Hingga pada akhirnya, dia lelah. Dan ketika rasa lelah itu terbayar, kau telah menghilang entah ke mana."

Hugh membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah lain, memunggungi Jack. Angin datang menari di atasnya. Ia sama sekali tidak terganggu atas perlakuan rumput yang menggelitiki wajahnya. Satu tangannya menarik sejumput bunga _mist moon_ yang tumbuh tidak jauh.

"Apa kau masih menyukai susu?"

"Tidak lagi. Hanya anak kecil yang meminum itu." Hugh menampilkan seulas senyum, walaupun tidak terlihat oleh Jack. Mata kebiruan itu memantulkan warna kekuningan bunga.

"Dulu, saat aku belum memiliki Celia dan Lily, aku beberapa kali melihatmu menangis di dekat Blue Bar. Kau ingat?"

Hugh mengangguk pelan. Tidak mungkin terlupa. Waktu itu, ia hampir setiap hari menangis.

"Saat kutanya, kau menjawab: aku tidak lagi menangis; padahal kau menangis." Jack tersenyum. Bersyukur pada ingatannya yang belum berkhianat.

"...Aku menangis untuk kedua orangtuaku yang jarang di rumah dan menangis untuk mimpiku yang terbuang. Tapi seiring bergantinya waktu, aku mulai bisa menerimanya." Hugh bangkit. Mengusap rambutnya untuk melepaskan daun kering yang menempel. "Sampaikan pada pria beruntung itu, aku akan membuat perhitungan jika dia membuat Lily menangis." Ia tersenyum yang lebih mirip cengiran sebelum mengangguk singkat ke Jack; berpamitan.

Jack memandang bunga _mist moon _yang terkulai layu di sebelahnya. "Apa kau masih Hugh yang dulu?"

"…Sayang sekali, Hugh yang kaukenal sudah lama menghilang. Aku adalah pelari... yang telah lupa cara untuk berhenti."

Dan di titik inilah, Hugh benar-benar membenci pengakuan atas dirinya sendiri.

Ia kembali berlari—atau sekarang, tidak munafik lagi untuk mengatakan kabur dari kenyataan. Menerjang apapun yang ada di depan. Semakin gelap, semakin kencang, semakin lebar kerenggangan.

Jauh dan hilang.

Hugh dua puluh delapan tahun. Lily dua puluh satu tahun. Semua terlihat kelam.

**.:123:.**

_"Hugh! Tunggu!"_

_"Aku sudah berlari dengan lambat dan kau masih belum dapat memacuku juga. Kalau begitu terus, kau akan benar-benar kehilanganku."_

_"…Kau serius?"_

Dua hal tentang mereka: satu untuk pertanyaan yang mengembara dan satu untuk jawaban yang kehilangan arah.

**Owari, Fin, Tamat—**

**A/N: Fiksi pertama di fandom ini. Tidak tahu kenapa saat memainkan game HM: AWL, jadi tertarik pada Hugh. Salah satu karakter yang unik menurut saya. Di sini Jack telah menikah dengan Celia dan memiliki anak perempuan bernama Lily. Terimakasih sudah membaca. :D**


End file.
